Pokemon Academy
by Robs The Universal Warrior
Summary: Ash and friends go to the new academy stationed on Granite Island. Where hey will meet Rivals, Romance, New Friends, Teachers, Homework and Drama. This isnt a normal school. Full Summary Inside. OC's Accepting
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All! This is my new story: Pokémon Academy. I have decide that this will be my main story and I will just continue this one until I'm finished. **

**Summary:** Set 5 years after Sinnoh, 16 year old Ash Ketchum has done it all: travelled across all regions, met tons of Pokémon and met heaps of friends, but now Ash has done it all, he decides to attend a Pokémon Academy, where you study Battling, Medicine, Coordinating and every region. My OC has a major part in this story, so does all of Ash's friends.Follow Matt, Ash and all of his friends has they try and survive school.

**Chapter 1: **Welcome!

A sixteen year old boy left a boat what docked on a island called Granite Island where the new Pokémon Academy was. A Pikachu perched on his shoulder, he rubbed his hand along it's yellow fur. The Pokémon cooed as the boy took of his hat and rubbed his messy black hair. This boy was Ash Ketchum from Pallet town, he was invited to the Academy because of his excellent performances in recent leagues. Ash walked down the streets looking at all of the fun things to do on Granite Island, when he walked up to the gate he saw a big sign, what read "Pokémon Academy."

"Look at this place, Pikachu." Ash said looking at the Academy.

"Pika (Yea)." Pikachu said as it jumped of Ash's shoulder.

"Well, we better sign in." Ash said walking through the gates of the Academy, Ash looked around at the big buildings, the pools, the dormitories and the battlefields.

"I am going to like this place." Ash said as he admired the academy. Pikachu nodded and walked with Ash into the front office, when Ash walked in, he saw a tall man with squinty eyes.

"Brock!" Ash said as he ran up to his old friend.

"Ash!" Brock said before guy-hugging Ash.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked releasing Brock.

"I got invited because my excellent grades in Pokémon Medicine." Brock said smirking.

"Cool, anybody else I know?" Ash said sarcastically.

"Turn around then Ash." A feminine voice said. Ash turned around before Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and ran to her. Ash looked up and saw a girl about his age wearing a bandanna and a red top.

"May." Ash said before running to her.

"Hey Ash." May said before hugging her friend. Ash smelled her Pecha berry perfume as Ash stroked her back. Ash blushed at the sudden smell and let May go just to see her smiling face.

"How are you?" May asked to Ash.

"Good yourself?" Ash said. Before May could reply, the receptionist called Ash over and scanned his pokedex.

"Here is your pokedex." She handed back the pokedex back to Ash. "And here is your dorm key." She handed a small key. "It is in block C, room 232." She smiled as Ash looked at the map. "And here is your timetable." She finished. Ash said thanks and walked to block C before seeing trainers walking around talking to new trainers who had been accepted into the academy. Ash, May and Brock walked to Ash's door.

"Well, I'm in block B with Misty and Dawn." May said.

"And I'm in Block A with Max and Gary." Brock said. Ash waved off his friends before opening his door, when he walked in, he saw a boy with light brown hair and a another boy with spiky black hair. They both turned around and walked up to meet Ash.

"Hey I'm Matt and this is Chris." Matt said extending his hand out as Chris waved while smiling.

"I'm Ash." Ash said accepting Matt's hand.

"What classes do you have tomorrow?" Chris asked Matt and Ash. Matt and Ash both looked at their timetables and Matt read out his lesson's.

"1st I got Medicine, then Battling and last Contest's." Matt said reading his timetable. "I got the same." Chris said as Ash also had the same timetable.

"Hey, what Pokemon do you have?" Ash asked Matt and Chris.

"Let's go out to the field C and we will show you." Matt said smirking. Ash nodded and ran out the door closely followed by his two new friends.

LINEBREAK

Matt, Chris and Ash arrived at field C to see Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Misty and Gary.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet Matt and Chris." Ash introduced his new friends Matt and Chris waved and introduced themselves to everyone.

"So show us your Pokemon everyone." Ash shouted.

"I choose you." Gary said throwing his pokeballs in the air: Electivire, Umbreon, Scizor, Nidoking, Nidoqueen and Blastoise.

"Take the stage." May threw 6 pokeballs up and came out six Pokémon: Blazikan, Munclax, Glaceon, Wartotle, Venusaur and Beautifly

"Let's do it." Max released his Pokemon from his pokeballs and 6 pokemon appeared: Grovlye, Shuppet, Gallade, Poliwhirl, Mightyena and Vigoroth

"Let's go."Brock smiled and called out all of his Pokémon: Steelix, Golem, Chansey, Marshstomp, Crogank and Crobat

"I'm up for it."Misty called out all of her Pokemon out as well: Starmie, Staryu, Dewgong, Golduck, Gyrados and Azumaril.

"I choose all of you." Ash shouted as he called out his six pokemon: Pikachu, Chariard, Squirtle, Sceptile,Staraptor and Gligar.

"Spotlight." Dawn said as she released her Pokemon: Piplup, Mamoswine, Buneary, Pachirisu, Quilava and Togekiss.

"Show yourself." Chris shouted as the newcomer's Pokemon came out: Blastoise, Infernape, Hitmonchan, Electivire, Rhyperior and Leafeon.

"Time's up." Matt said as he released his Pokemon: Flygon, Blaziken, Lucario, Vaporeon, Zangoose and Luxray.

All of the Pokemon went over and said hi to the Matt and Chris's Pokemon. Matt and Chris went over to Ash and Max.

"Hey Ash and Max." They saud in unison, Ash and Max turned to them as they smirked. "We challenge you to a double battle." They said, Max and Ash nodded and ran over to the other side of the pitch as Brock went to the middle of the pitch.

"I'll referee." Brock shouted. All of the new student's heard what was happening and filled the stands up really fast, even the teachers turned out to watch this battle.

"This battle will be a 2on2 match, the first team with both Pokemon unable to battle will lose." Brock shouted. "Trainers, pick your Pokémon." Brock said raising his hands. Matt and Chris turned to each other and nodded then turned back to Ash and Max.

"Infernape, show yourself." Chris shouted while his monkey pokemon ran out onto the field.

"Lucario." Matt said while his aura Pokemon ran onto the field beside Infernape while they bumped fists.

"Time's up." Matt finished.

Gary was in the crowd with Dawn, May and Misty.

"They look like a team." Gary said putting his fingers to his chin. May nodded and stared at Max and Ash and waited for the Pokemon they were choosing.

"Sceptile, I choose you." Ash said throwing Sceptile's ball out onto the field.

"Gallade, It's up to you." Max shouted as he threw his psychic Pokémon. The grass Pokemon and the psychicPokemon stood side by side and looked ready for a fight.

"Begin." Brock shouted.

(**Bold Lyrics are song lyrics.)**

**Ooooooh,  
I'm unbeatable! **

"Gallade, Psycho Cut on Lucario." (Max)

"Sceptile, Leaf blade on Infernape." (Ash)

Gallade powered up his blade and ran towards Lucario as Sceptile powered up his blade and charged at Infernape.

**Walking down this endless highway,  
With nothing but my friends beside me,**

"Detect." (Matt and Chris)

Lucario dodged the Psycho cut as Infernape dodged the leaf blade, they kept on dodging the attacks.

"Now Lucario, Aura Sphere." (Matt)

"Infernape, Flamethrower." (Chris)

Infernape drew his head back and blasted Sceptile with a massive flamethrower as Lucario powered up a Aura Sphere and knocked back Gallade where Sceptile landed after that massive hit.

**We'll never give in, we'll never rest,  
Advanced Battle is the ultimate****test****!**

"Gallade, Close Combat." (Max)

Gallade charged Lucario and slashed his blades at Lucario.

"Now Sceptile, Razoz Leaf at Lucario." (Ash)

Leaves surrounded Sceptile and shot of towards Lucario as he was didtracted from the Gallade.

"Infernape, stop the razor leaf with Flamethrower." (Chris)

Infernape shot flames at the leaves as the leaves burned with a crisp.

**From the earth, the land, the sea and sky,  
They can never****win****but they sure can try!**

"Lucario, Force Palm." (Matt)

Lucario paw glowed itself with Aura and struck Gallade what sent it back and landed on the ground with a thud.

**Ooooooh,  
I'm unbeatable!  
Pokémon! Advanced Battle!**

Gallade stood back up and stood side by side with Sceptile.

"Sceptile, Razor Leaf." (Ash)

"Gallade, Magical Leaf." (Max)

Leaves surrounded both Gallade and Sceptile and they shot of towards Lucario and Infernape.

"Matt, I'll let you handle this." (Chris)

Matt just nodded and commande his Lucario to do a move he invented.

"Aura Storm." (Matt)

Lucario placed his hands and started to make a beam of aura and shot it off towards Gallade and Sceptile. The beam destroyed the leaves and hit Gallade and Sceptile full on and their was a huge explosion and their was heaps of smoke.

**Ooooooooooooh,  
Advanced Battle  
I'm unbeatable!  
Pokémon!**

The smoke cleared to see Sceptile and Gallade with swirls in their eyes laying on the ground knocked out.

"Sceptile and Gallade are not able to battle. Winner goes to Matt and Chris! Brock shouted pointing his hands towards Chris and Matt

**Now I need OC's. I will pick two OC's to be major charecters if they are the best and they will be in the story all of the time. Some won't be Major Characters but they will be minor parts like in the classes and such. So here is the OC Form.**

**OC Form**

**Name:**

**Age: **

**Personality:**

**Friends:**

**Pokemon: (**No legendaries and the move sets please.**)**

**Region:**

**Town:**

**Gender:**

**Clothes:**

**Other**


	2. Medicine and Paul!

**Pokemon Academy**

**Chapter 2: **Medicine and Rivals

**Narrator**: It has been a day since Matt and Chris beat Ash and Max in their Pokemon Battle and Matt, Chris and Ash are walking to their first lesson

"Are you sure we are in the right block?" Chris whined. "We're going around in the circle's." Chris finished whining.

Matt rolled his eyes and asked Ash if they are going in the direction.

"Look at the map." Ash said handing the map over to Matt. Matt fell over when he grabbed it, when he got up he gave it back to Ash hitting him over the head.

"It was the upside-down, you idiot." Matt said laughing as Pikachu was snickering. Ash panicked and ran towards their classroom with the map. Matt and Chris shook their heads and ran after him.

LINEBREAK

"Good morning class." said greeting his class. Peter Ericson or is the teacher of Pokémon Medicine and Battle Strategy's. When he was talking Matt, Ash and Chris opened the door and collapsed on the ground. The whole class turned to the fallen kids on the ground and started to laugh at them but wasn't amused.

"You three boys come here." said calmly to the three boys. Matt picked himself of the ground and walked over to while Chris and Ash followed. May, Dawn and Brock who are also in this class watched them and sighed and thought the exact thing '_it's going to be a long year." _

"Why were you late?" said.

"We read the map wrong." Ash said to the teacher. Matt and Chris started to snicker and the teacher noticed.

"You three, detention after school for being late and disrupting my class." He said forcefully. The three nodded and they turned to find seats. Matt seat next to Dawn, Ash seat next to May and Chris seat next to Brock. started to talk about the basic potions and antidotes.

"Please work in pairs and can you please complete these questions I write on the board." said writing on the board. The questions are:

What do you use if a Pokemon is paralysed?

What does a pecha berry do?

What does an Oran Berry do?

How much health do you regain if you use a super potion?

The student went into pairs with the person who they were sitting next to so Ash and May, Dawn and Matt and Chris and Brock.

"It's so unfair." Matt whispered to Dawn who was started to write the questions down.

"Why, don't you want to work with me?" Dawn said playfully.

"Of course not." Matt started to panic. Dawn rolled her eyes and asked why.

"I want to copy of Brock." Matt whisper backed to his partner. Dawn giggled and started to answer the questions.

"Alright, the first one is Pralyzs Heal, the second one is whe hold can cure poison, the third one is gives some energy back when a Pokemon goes below a certain health and the last one is 50hp." Matt said writing that down next to the questions. Dawn looked on shock as he handed up the sheet and ticking them all right.

"How did you know that?" Dawn asked Matt.

"You have to know it, if you want to be the best." Matt winked what made Dawn blush.

LINEBREAK

"I will see you later everyone." said waving everybody out. Matt, Chris and Ash waited for Brock to pach his things up as Dawn and May came over.

"Matt, Chris and Ash, I will see you in detention after school."

The boys look down and walk out of the classroom not looking forward to detention. They decided to split up and look around the school. Matt decide to go with Dawn, Misty and Chris when Ash went with May, Max, Brock and Gary.

Matt, Dawn, Misty and Chris walked to field A and saw two trainers battling, one has a Pikachu and the other has an electivire.

"No not him." Dawn groaned as the other three turned to her. Dawn then talked about Paul and his rivalry with Ash and how he doesn't treat his Pokemon right. When they turned back around, they saw the Pikachu on the ground with swirls in his eyes and saw Paul order another thunderbolt.

"We have to stop him." Matt said pulling out one of his pokeballs.

"Go, Vaporeon help out that Pikachu with Protect." Matt shouted throwing Vaporeon out. The water pokemon jumped in front of the Pikachu and created a shield around the Pikachu.

"Who the hell are you?" Paul shouted. Matt run infront of the stranger and his Pikachu.

"You won, now leave." Matt shouted.

"How about a battle: if you win, I'll leave that weak pokemon alone and if I win, Dawn has to be my Girlfriend." Paul said smirking. Everyone gasped and started to shout at Paul how she wasn't a object.

"Matt." Dawn said while Matt turned around. "You can do it." Dawn said smiling. Matt nodded and accepted Paul's offer. The two young trainers called back their Pokémon and walked to the opposite box and glared at each other. Jack introduced himself to Matt's friends and looked forward to the battle.

"Aggron, Stand By." (Paul)

"Blaziken." (Matt)

Aggron came out of the pokeball looking determinate while Blaziken came out heating his fists up.

"Stay Sharp." (Matt)

**It's about you****  
****It's about me**

"Aggron, Metal Claw." (Paul)

"Fire Punch." (Matt)

Blaziken fist grew red and ran at Aggron as he ran at Blaziken with his claw turned to Metal, the two moves collided and shot back the two Pokemon.

**It's about hope****  
****It's about dreams**

"Flash Cannon, Aggron." (Paul)

"Flamethrower, Blazikan." (Matt)

Aggron opened it's mouth and shot a silver beam towards Blazikan flamethrower and collided with eachother and both dissaparated.

**It's about friends that work together****  
****To claim their destiny.**

"Metal Sound or else." (Paul)

" Counter Shield." (Matt)

"What!" (Paul)

Aggron two horn's started to glow a white colour and he rubbed them together to cause a ringing sound straight towards Blaziken as he used spun around and used flamethrower to cause a flame shield around Blaziken as he approached Aggron with the Metal Sound bouncing off the flames.

**Its about reaching for the sky,****  
**_**(Pokemon!)  
**_**Having the courage****  
****And willin' to try**

"Stop the Metal Sound and use Flash Cannon, you idiot." (Paul)

Aggron horn's stopped glowing white and shot a Flash Cannon what broke right through the Counter Shield and shot Blazikan back and landed with a thud.

**It's about never giving up, so hold your hands (head?) up,****  
****And we will carry on..**

Both Pokemon were panting and nearly close to fainting.

"Last move Blazikan." (Matt)

"We cant lose to a amateur like him." (Paul)

Blazikan put his thumbs up at his trainer as Aggron grunted towards Paul.

"Double Edge, Aggron!" (Paul)

"Flame Charge." (Matt)

Aggron ran at Blazikan leaving behind a silver trail as Blazikan stomped his feet one by one creating flames around his body before running off to collided and smoke filled the battlefield.

_**(Sinnoh League Victors!)  
**_**Pokemon**!

As the smoke cleared, Aggron was on the ground with swirls in his eyes and Blazikan on one knee.

"Matt is the winner." Dawn shouted as Blazikan landed on the ground with a thud after Dawn shouted the result. Paul returned Aggron and walked away from the battlefield to his next class.

"Blazikan, you were amazing." Matt said to his Blazikan as Matt returned him into his pokeball. Dawn, Jack, Misty and Chris ran over and congratulated Matt.

"Thanks Matt for beating him." Dawn said softly.

"No problem Dawn, if he gives you any problems just have to call me?" Matt said smiling. Dawn nodded and kissed Matt on the cheek, the two teen's blushed as they walked back to their second lesson with their new friend, Jack.

**Please Read and Review!**

**I have picked one main OC and it is BladeNinja2012's one, so I'm looking for a girl OC so send them in PM or Review. **


	3. Family Rivarly!

Chapter 3- Family Rivarly!

**Narrator- **Lesson's are over for the week and our heroes have decided to look around Granite Island but before they go to Granite Island, they have homework!

"So, have we finished?" Chris said dropping his pen on his paper. Matt, Ash, Jack and Chris have been doing homework for the last hour before going out with May, Brock, Misty, Max, Dawn and Gary.

"Yeah we have." Jack said getting up.

"Good because I want to see May." Ash said getting up from his chair.

"Do you want to see your darling May?" Matt teased.

"Shut up." Ash nervously said. The others laughed and started to tease Ash.

"Matt wants to see Dawn." Ash said pointing at Matt.

"Don't bring me into this." Matt said putting his hands up.

"C'mon their waiting for us." Jack said waiting at the door. The others got changed and walked to the door.

LINEBREAK

"Where are they?" May said waiting at the gates of the academy with the rest of her friends.

"They'll be here soon." Brock said calming May down. They waited for about 10mins before they saw Ash, Matt, Jack and Chris walking out of the academy.

"Where were you?" Dawn said.

"Completing the homework." Chris said rubbing his head.

The friends shook their heads and walked out to the shop's on Granite Island. When the group of friends were walking around, they saw trainers battling eachother, students playing carnival games like they have to shoot basketballs in the hoop.

"Maybe we should split up?" Jack asked his new friends. The rest of the friends nodded and decided to split up in groups. Matt decided he would go with Dawn, Jack and Chris, Ash decided he would go with May, Max and Brock and Gary would go with Max and Misty.

LINEBREAK

Matt's group decided to go see the battlefield's on the island, when they got their they saw a guy with messy brown hair and with eyes as brown as bonsly wearing a grey shirt with a purple vest and wearing black skinny jeans.

"Alex?" Matt said to the guy. Alex smiled and waved to the group and they ran over to him.

"It's good to see you again, Matt and Chris." Alex said.

"Alex, this is Dawn and Jack, guys this is my brother." Matt said to his friends. They were surprised at the point of Matt has a brother.

"Are you a student at the academy Alex?" Jack asked. Alex nodded and told them his story about how he was asked to be here.

"So Matt, want a battle?" Alex asked smirking at his little brother. Matt nodded and ran over to the battlefield when Alex walked over to his side. The other's sighed and ran over to the sidelines as Chris went to be the referee.

"This practice battle is between Alex and Matt Roberts, this will be 3on3 battle."

"Trainers, release your Pokémon" (Chris)

"Go, my friend." (Alex)

"Zangoose, your needed." ( Matt)

Alex threw a pokeball out and a red light shone threw the field and came out a Ludicolo when Zangoose came out on Matt's side.

"I'll give you the first move." (Alex)

"Crush Claw, Zangoose." (Matt)

Zangoose's claws started to glow blue-white colour and he ran at Ludicolo

"Block with Mega Punch." (Alex)

Ludicolo hands started to glow white and collided with Zangoose's claws. Ludicolo pushed back and Zangoose slid back in front of Matt.

**No****time to****question my moves****  
****I stick to the path that I choose**

"Water Pulse, Ludicolo." (Alex)

Ludicolo put his hands together and water started to form into a ball what shot of towards Zangoose.

"Zangoose, Shadow Ball." (Matt)

Zangoose opened his mouth and a black-purple ball grew and shot towards the ball of water, the shadow ball collided with the water pulse with the shadow ball breaking through the water and hitting Ludicolo. Ludicolo was pushed back and looked on shock because his water pulse was easily destroyed. Matt smiled at his brother and waited for his next move.

**Me and my friends, we're gonna do it right****  
****You'll never see us run away from a fight**

"Use Double Team." (Alex)

Thousands of copies of Ludicolo surrounded Zangoose as Zangoose started to panic.

"Don't panic Zangoose, Use Calm Mind." (Matt)

Zangoose closed his eyes and started to think about where the pokemon could be, Matt waited until Zangoose was done, Zangoose opened his eyes and knew where the Pokemon was.

"Now, Shadow Ball at the real Ludicolo." (Matt)

Zangoose opened his mouth and shot a Shadow Ball at the Ludicolo to the left of him and it hit the real won as Ludicolo shot back and was knocked out.

"Ludicolo is unable to battle. Zangoose is the winner." (Chris)

"Bad luck, my friend." Alex said returning his Pokemon."

"It's far from over." Alex said, he pulled out his pokeball and threw it out onto the field. Slowking came out and looked ready to fight.

"Begin." (Chris)

"Slowking, Zen Headbutt." (Alex)

Slowking's head started to glow a blue colour and jumped towards Zangoose.

"Dodge then Crush Claw." (Matt)

Zangoose dodged it and landed on the wall and then sprung off the wall with his claws glowing a white colour. He hit Slowking on its side and it landed on the ground, it got back.

**To be a Master is my dream****  
****All I've got to do is believe (I believe****)**

"Power up your defence with Iron Defence." (Alex)

Slowking stood still and glowed a silvery colour powering up his defence.

"Hyper Beam, Zangoose." (Matt)

Zangoose opened his mouth and a ball of gold and white started to form before shooting off towards Slowking who was still using Iron Defence. The beam hit and Slowking was shot back and was knocked out.

**I've got a chance to****win****  
****I'm on my way to victory (Pokémon!)**

"Better luck next time." Alex said to his Slowking who was in his ball.

"Can you keep going Zangoose?" Matt asked concerned for his Pokemon. Zangoose put his thumbs up for Alex's next Pokemon.

"Their's no way we can lose this now." Matt said cockily.

Alex shook his head and threw out his next Pokémon. A snorlax came out and gave a loud roar what you could hear from the Academy.

"Begin." (Chris)

"Crush Claw, Zangoose." (Matt)

Zangoose ran at Snorlax with his claws glowing white. Zangoose dove his claws into Snorax's stomach only to get stuck.

"Body Slam." (Alex)

Snorlax fell onto Zangoose and you could only hear a loud thud. Snorlax got up to only see Zangoose knocked out.

**I can be a champion if I just believe .**

"Return, Zangoose." Matt said smiling. "You were awesome." He finished before looking up to the Snorlax.

"Go, Luxray." Matt said throwing a poke ball out and out came a dog like creature with blue fur.

"Begin." (Chris)

"Luxray, Thunder." (Matt)

Yellow sparks surrounded Luxray as she shot it towards Snorlax.

"Psychic." (Alex)

"What!" Everyone shouted including Chris.

Snorlax opened his eyes towards the thunder and a purple aura surrounded it and shot right back towards Luxray.

"Luxray, watch out." (Matt)

Luxray was hit with is own thunder and was knocked out immediately afterwards. Matt was shocked that Luxray was knocked out by it's own attack.

"Return." Matt said returning hs Luxray. Alex smirked and praised Snorlax for it's hard work.

"It's up to you, my friend." Matt whispered to his poke ball and then threw it. His Lucario came out and cracked his knuckles.

"Begin." (Chris)

**I'm on a Master Quest (Master Quest!)****  
****I want the whole world to see (I believe!)**

"Snorlax, Rest." (Alex)

Snorlax closed his eyes and went to sleep to regenerate some health.

"Force Palm Rapidly." (Matt)

Lucario ran to the big Pokemon and kept on hitting it with his pal after a little while, Snorlax woke up and looked at Lucario who was on Matt's side of the field.

"Wait Snorlax." (Alex)

"Finish it Lucario, Aura Storm." (Matt)

Lucario put his hands together and aura started to grow and he shot it off towards Snorlax.

"Last Resort, Snorlax." (Alex)

Snorlax glowed a pink-red color and shot off towards to the beam and cut right through it.

"Lucario!" (Matt)

Snorlax hit Lucario head-n and Lucario shot off and hit the wall what caused it to faint. Matt ran over to Lucario as Chris announced Alex the winner.

"Lucario, you alright?" Matt whispered.

"_I have failed you, master." _Lucario said looking down.

"No, I have let you down and all of my Pokémon." Matt said returning his Lucario and started t walk off.

"Wait Matt, arent you going to congratulate me?" Alex said teasing his win. Matt shook his head and ran past his friends with out looking at any of them.

"Matt." Dawn said softly as Jack and Chris went after him as she walked bak to find Ash without looking at the brother who defeated her crush.

**Please R&R**

**Alex is not one of the main charecters I picked he is just a character, I put in.**

**No more OC's, I have picked the girl and you will find out next chapter.**

**Thank you for sending your OC's in.**


	4. I See Red!

**Pokemon Academy**

**Chapter 4: I see Red!**

Matt down the road of Granite Island, not looking back at his friends chasing after him when the sun started to go down. Matt ran past Ash and friends without even looking at them.

"What happened with Matt?" Ash said chasing after Matt with Jack and Chris. Chris told Ash, May, Brock and Max how Matt lost a battle against Alex with just one pokemon.

"That's harsh." May added as she chased after Matt. They reached the beach and saw Matt sitting with his knee's up to his chest looking out to the ocean thinking about something.

"Maybe we should leave him alone." Brock said looking at Matt. The other's nodded and started to walk but Dawn stopped and kept on staring at Matt.

"I'm going to talk to him." Dawn said taking off her shoes and started to walk down to where Matt was. The others nodded and walked to the Academy. Dawn walked to where Matt was and sat down next Matt without him looking.

"Are you alright, Matt?" Dawn asked softly. Matt kept on staring at the sun and then looked down.

"Yea, I'm fine." Matt said not looking at Dawn.

"No you're not." Dawn said forcefully. "What is wrong?" Dawn asked.

"I'm fine!" Matt shouted standing up and walking off. Dawn stood up with Matt and chased after him.

"You lost a match with your brother! Why are you so mad?" Dawn shouted at Matt. After what Dawn said, Matt had enough and turned around and looked straight at Dawn.

"It's not that!" Matt shouted at Dawn. "I always lose to him, in everything!" Matt said at Dawn. Dawn continued to listen and beginning to tear up because her crush is shouting at her. "You don't get it." Matt said softly.

"Tell me." Dawn said softly. Matt walked back to Dawn and sat next to her and told her his life story. About growing up being a shadow of Alex, being laughed at from Alex's friends and after years of training his Pokémon, he has never been able to beat Alex in a battle. Dawn listened closely and felt sorry for Matt. By the end of it, Matt was close to crying by the end of it, when Matt was about to cry, he felt Dawn's head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." Dawn said softly. Matt smiled and put his head on her head and they stared at the sunset. When the sunset went down, they both stood up and looked at eachother in the eyes.

"Thanks Dawn." Matt said softly to Dawn. Dawn smiled and was about to walk back to the Academy before she felt a tug on her hand, she turned around and felt some pressure on her lips. Matt was kissing her, she felt fireworks in her head and never wanted this feeling to end. Matt released Dawn and looked into her eyes without saying anything.

"I really like you, Dawn." Matt whispered so she could hear. Dawn smiled and kissed Matt again but for longer.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Matt asked.

"Yes, I will love it." Dawn said softly. Matt smiled and they walked back to the Academy holding hands. When they walked past the battlefields, they saw Paul and a girl wearing a white dress.

"What have you become?" She shouted.

"Go away or I will order my Pokémon to attack you." Paul sneered. The girl whose name is Melissa looked about she was about to cry.

"Hey Paul, listen to her." Matt shouted at him with Dawn next to him.

"What do you want?" Paul said.

"She just's want to talk to you." Dawn said holding Matt's hand. Paul shook his head and walked away from Matt, Dawn and Melissa.

"Hey, I'm Matt and this is Dawn." Matt said introducing himself and his girlfriend. Melissa introduced herself and told Matt and Dawn how she was a childhood friend of Paul and how Paul was once a sweet boy.

"Hard to believe that." Matt muttered to Dawn.

They walked back to see Ash getting beat by a kid wearing a hood. Matt, Dawn and Melissa ran over to see the hooded guy recalling his Pokémon and Ash recalling his Pokémon.

"You're strong." Ash said admiring the trainer.

The trainer nodded and started to walk away, Matt stared at the trainer and decided to battle him.

"I challenge you to a battle." Matt said. The other's were shocked at Matt's sudden challenge and the trainer under the hood nodded and walked over to the the battlefield. Matt ran over to the side and waited for the mysterious trainer to send out a Pokémon.

"Names, Red." He smiled under the hood.

"Go, Blastoise." (Red)

"Vapereon, Let's do it." (Matt)

Vapereon came out of the pokeball as Blastoise came out of Red's pokeball.

"He's really strong Matt." Ash said to Matt. As the other's were watching, Alex was watching from the stands and analysing Red's technique.

"Begin." (Brock)

**Everybody wants to be a mas-ter****  
****Everybody wants to show their skills**

"Blastoise, Rapid Spin." (Red)

Blastoise pull his head, arms and legs into his shell and spun like a disc towards Vapereon.

"Surf then Acid Armor." (Matt)

Vapereon made a wave of water and then disappeared in the water. When Blastoise went through the water and Vapereon jumped out of the water and hit Blastoise head-on. Blastoise jumped back to Red's side of the ground.

"That was a smart move." (Red)

Matt smiled as Vapereon ran back to Matt's side.

**Everybody wants to get there fas-ter****  
****Make their way to the top of the hill**

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump." (Red)

Blastoise shot water through it's cannons and shot off towards Vapereon.

"Vapereon, Aurora Beam." (Matt)

Vapereon opened her mouth and shot a multi-coloured beam and it hit the Hydro Pump what made a lot of smoke.

**Each time you try****  
****Your gonna get****a little bit****bet-ter**

The smoke cleared and the water Pokémon were still standing really strong.

"Ice Punch, Blastoise." (Red)

Blastoise fist surrounded in an icy glow and ran at Vapereon.

"Aqua Tail, Vapereon." (Matt)

Water surrounded Vapereon tail and clashed with Blastoise's Ice Punch.

**Each step you climb****  
****It's one more step up the ladder**

They both shot back and landed with a thud but got back up and kept on colliding with fists and tail's. When they were exhausted they landed back on their sides exhausted.

**It's a whole new world we live in****  
****(Do-do-do-do-do-do)****  
****It's a whole new way to see****  
****(Do-do-do-do-do-do)**

"Hydro Pump." (Red and Matt)

Both water Pokémon shot a powerful water attack and collided with each other and kept on going with not one Pokémon giving a inch. Both water attacks were beginning to fade before Vapereon increased the power and broke through Blastoise's water.

**It's a whole new place****  
****With a brand new attitude  
****  
**Blastoise got up and both Pokemon looked exhausted and only looked like they had one move left in their systems.

"Last move." (Red and Matt)

**But 'cha still gotta catch em all****  
****Be the best that you can be**

"Hydro Cannon, Blastoise." (Red)

"Hyper Beam, Vapereon." (Matt)

Blastoise fired two powerful orbs of water as Vapereon shot a gold beam from his mouth. The two attacks collided and a massive battle between the two attacks begun. Heaps of smoke surrounded the Pokemon and trainers as they couldn't see who won.

**(Do-do-do-do-do-do)****  
****Pokémon Johto**

The smoke cleared and you could see both Vapereon and Blastoise with swirls in their eyes.

"It's a draw." Brock shouted as the two trainers recalled their Pokémon.

"You were awesome." Matt said admiring his Pokémon. Red recalled his Pokémon and pulled off his hood and it was like a twin of Ash.

"It was a good battle." Red said extending his arm for Matt to shake. Matt accepted the hand and shook it, after the handshake, Red left the battlefield without saying another word, Matt walked back over to where his friends are and their new friend, Melissa. Dawn ran over to Matt and kissed him passionately for about 5 minutes. When they released, they saw their friends giving them looks.

"What happened here?" May said. Matt and Dawn rubbed their back of their heads and smiled sheepishly.

**Please R&R**

**I chose roxel's OC because I like the character.**

**Preview: **Lesson's are back! They have Battle Stratgey's one of the most boring subjects in the Pokemon academy. What will the friends do and who is the person in the class who hates Ash's guts and likes May.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay but I am really busy with Exams and completing Year 10 right now so I don't have enough time to continue the story's. It will be about 3 weeks before I continue but don't worry because if you want to see me in person, go to Youtube and type in Let's Play with Podgo and you'll see me on my first video EVER on youtube. Please subscribe and get your friends to subscribe and drop some comments to tell me if you like it. Please guys, it will help me and my brother who is doing it with me and if you can subscribe I will personally send you a message of gratidude and thanks! Sorry is everyone thought this was a update **


	6. NEW NOVEL! (AN)

Hey Guys, this isnt a update, i was just informing you that I will be taking a break from FanFiction to finish my own novel: Matt Strike and the Lost Artifact where it will be up on FanFiction if you guys want it. So review this saying you want to see my new novel, the blurb is on my profile with other details including a contest for the advance shippers out there! So go on my profile and add me on facebook, twitter, instagram and subscribe to my youtube account where i'll read my story to the world :)

Sorry guys, if you got Excited but please respond i'm really looking forward to writing this but I need your help, so go on twitter and put a status #mattstrike so I can get this trending!


End file.
